


Ghouls Mating Season

by DragonPrincess101



Category: Gravity Falls, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Aggression, Angry Sex, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Belly Dancing, Bill Cipher is a Jerk, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Bondage, Breeding, CCG Don't Exist, Centipede Kaneki Ken, Claiming Bites, Cockblocking, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Death Threats, Destroying Construction Vehicles, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Jokes, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Eating, Environmentalism, F/M, Fight Sex, Flashbacks, Forest Sex, Forgive Me, Funny, Ghouls, Ghouls In Heat, Graffiti, Gravity Falls Is Weird, Hinami Being a Cutie, Hormones, Humor, Inappropriate Kagune Usage, It's Tokyo Ghoul After All, Kagune Kink, Kagune Sex, Lapdance, M/M, Marking, Masochism, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Dance with Kagunes, Mating Rituals, Multi, Name-Calling, Orgy, Peeping, Pheromones, Sadism, Scent Marking, Sex Tapes, Sexual Violence, Shameless Smut, Shironeki | White-haired Kaneki, Spanking, Sunshine Boy Nagachika Hideyoshi, Swearing, Sweat, Territorial Ghouls, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Threesome - F/M/M, Tsukiyama Shuu is a Creep, Underage Sex, Urination, Uta Being an Asshole, Vandalism, Video Cameras, Violent Sex, Voyeurism, Watching, mating calls, sevensome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6395443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonPrincess101/pseuds/DragonPrincess101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You have a sick mind Ford" said Stanley glaring at his brother with judgement</p><p>"It's for "research" Stan!" lied Stanford.</p><p>An AU where years ago many ghouls left Japan for safety and many ended up on the USA soils and CCG don't exist... a handful of ghouls are in Gravity Falls and it's mating season for the ghouls... Stanford often watches them for "research" and often gives them their "food" before and after the mating process before he was sucked into a portal... when he come back he goes back to his old habit until he was found out about his weird habit...</p><p>Meanwhile Dipper, Mabel, Soos and Wendy investigating the mysterious yearly "tourists" in Gravity Falls and Preston Northwest was planning to create a resort on the breeding grounds... They unknowingly made the ghouls furious ...especially since they are in heat...</p><p>"Never interrupt a ghoul mating process..."-Stan Pines<br/>"you could get eaten or worst" -Ford Pines</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Under the stars

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Gravity Falls or Tokyo Ghoul
> 
> this is another idea that popped in my head

Kaneki, Tsukiyama, Touka, Eto, Ayato, and Hinami were wearing long black cloaks covering their bodies and they are laying down on the grass inside the forest watching the stars in the sky…

“This is such a beautiful night” said Tsukiyama laughing politely.

“…It sure is” said Kaneki calmly.

“This gives me inspiration for my future novels” said Eto giggling politely.

Touka just shrugs while Hinami nods in excitement.

Ayato scuffs with frustration.

“What bro?” said Touka with annoyance.

“Can we stop with the dumb romantic things? I know it’s only the first night of mating season but I want this orgy to start now!” shouted Ayato angrily.

“Ayato! Please be patient… this is my first time and I want everything to be perfect” said Hinami nervously.

“I have never been in an orgy before… and besides, we won't start with my Hide!” said Kaneki sternly.

“Can we just wait after our kagune mating displays?” said Eto seductively crossing her arms and showing off her sexy legs.

Ayato sits down with a scorn on his face.

“I should’ve pick another group… I want to fuck so bad! plus we have do wait for the damned cannibal's human pet!!!! I HATE MATING SEASON” thought Ayato.

~~~

Just pass the group, Nishiki is thrusting into Kimi on the picnic blanket with her legs are over his shoulders and he was grabbing her hips.

“YES FUCKING YES!!! YEEESSS” screamed out Nishiki.

“OOOOH NISHIKI FUCK ME LIKE THE BITCH I AM!!!” screamed Kimi as she roughly rub her breasts.

“I’M SO GLAD I HAVE YOU TO MYSELF!!! …want me to take out my bikaku?” said Nishiki.

“I would love that!” said Kimi while panting.

Nishiki’s taillike kagune comes out and went inside her other hole.

“AAAAAAH YEAAAH!!!” moaned Kimi.

~~~

_Earlier that day before the 1st mating night_

Dipper and Mabel were passing by when they suddenly see Soos eavesdropping on their great uncles and Blubs and Durland were there…

“By the way, Stanford there’s been reports of missing dead body parts and missing corpses…and it looks like you’re our prime suspect” said Sheriff Blubs seriously.

“Um… Ford what are they talking about?” said Stanley confusedly.

Ford moves his eyes side to side nervously.

“Aaah, what crazy idea you get that from that officers?” said Stanford nervously shrugging.

Suddenly a human eyeball falls from his coat and Stanford quickly picks it up and puts it in his pocket. Blubs and Stanley stares suspiciously.

“Oh that eyeball you saw was from a deer! I swear!” said Stanford smiling nervously.

Mabel gasped and faints. Soos jawdropped. Dipper stares in shock. 


	2. Call of the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghouls doing the mating calls... during the middle of the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this I come up with the mating calls... and this takes place before the 1st night of the mating season

Night before the 1st mating Night…

Dipper and Mabel were sleeping when suddenly they hear strange screams and cries…

“ARG IT’S 11:00 AM!!! WHAT’S GOING ON?” shouted Mabel in annoyance.

“I think someone needs help!!!” said Dipper in alarm.

“Nah, it sounds like someone is singing metal… metal is annoying” said Mabel crossing arms.

“No! I’m pretty sure we should call someone!!!” said Dipper fearfully.

~~~

Stan was watching late night show and he heard the screams and cries sounding. He facepalms.

“ARGH NOT AGAIN!!! I’VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS EPISODE FOR MONTHS!!!” shouted Stan angrily.

He puts the volume up as high as he could.

“Stupid horny monsters!!!” said Stan crossing his arms.

~~~

Ford hears the screams and cries. And he smiles excitedly.

“Yes! I’ve missed this part of summer so much!” he said as he pull out a phone.

“Um… hi it’s been a while… sorry I didn’t come for 30 years…yes I’m alive… a lot of crazy things has happen but it’s a long story! Anyway… do you still sell the “stuff”? ” said Ford.

~~~

Not that far from the Mystery Shack, Uta is up a pine tree and he screams aggressively and loudly…He then heard two pairs of even louder screams… One male and one female…He looks down and sees Yomo and Itori coming towards the pine tree he’s hanging on.

“It’s good to see you Uta how have you been?” said Itori cheerfully.

Uta emotionlessly shrugs.

“More or less… So Yomo …I knew you will crawl back to me for more…” said Uta giving a rare smirk.

“Uta! You do know that the mating season tomorrow… Tomorrow will be **pay back**!” said Yomo in anger.

“It is because I made you cry last time?” said Uta with an emotionless expression but his voice have a teasing tone.

“C’mon boys, save some for tomorrow~ right now let’s find **our spot** to mark our scent for tomorrow before all the **good spots** are taken” said Itori giggling.

“Fine then” said Yomo crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

The trio enter deeply in the forest and Uta takes out human eyeball from his pocket and eats it.

~~~

Robbie was playing his guitar in the graveyard and he heard faint cries from the forests. He smiles.

"AH! so that's what's missing from my metal! Screaming! It's not a metal song without screaming!" said Robbie as he writes down on his hand.

~~~

Kaneki and Hinami are in laying down on the grass with Hide, screaming on the top their lungs. They stops and Kaneki looks at his human happily... 

"Those are beautiful mating calls Kaneki and Hinami" said Hide giggling.

Suddenly they hear a cry and Tsukiyama approaches them.

"You call? _Mon chéri_ " said Tsukiyama seductively.

Kaneki rolled eyes. They then hear 3 other screams...

Eto, Ayato and Touka walks towards them.

"Zup bitches!" said Ayato winking at Hinami and Kaneki.

Hinami blushes and smiles shyly while Kaneki sighs.

Eto waves childishly at Kaneki.

"Well, better then nothing" said Touka shrugging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how long should the ghoul mating season be? ...and the ghoul mating dances with involve kagunes and they will be dirty


	3. Dancing under Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the ghoul mating dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, so let me know if the dances are sexy enough

_Afternoon before 1 st mating night._

Dipper and Mabel were hanging out in the graveyard with Wendy, Robbie, Tambry Nate, Lee, and Thompsons.

“Wow! Guys you look exhausted… do you hear people screaming too?” said Mabel.

Everyone nods except Robbie who is smirking.

“Yeah… and now my dad is on edge all day…” said Wendy with bags under her eyes.

~~~

Manly Dan is sitting on the bench next to an old man and the old man coughs and Manly Dan glares at him quickly.

“WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY MOTHER!!!” shouted Manly Dan angrily as he prepares to punch him.

~~~

 “But the good thing is this only happens twice in each year… once in late summer and once in early fall…” said Wendy as she yawns

“Really? I was going to call someone but our Grunkles won’t let us and they won’t tell us why” said Dipper.

Dipper starts thinking and he smiled.

“Maybe we should investigate huh?” said Dipper.

“Nah, I’m pretty sure it’s someone singing stupid metal music” said Mabel.

Robbie gets angrily and points at Mabel.

“METAL IS NOT STUPID” shouted Robbie.

“Robbie, I’d slapped you if I wasn’t so tired…Mabel, what you said is not true… they call the screams and cries you heard last night the Call of the Night and it happens for years before anyone one of us is born…and it happens everywhere where there’s not a lot of people like deserts, grasslands, abandoned places or forests like the one this town is surround by…” said Wendy as she yawns again as she gets up.

“We should definitely investigate this! C’mon Mabel let’s look for clues” said Dipper happily.

“Not now Dip, I need a nap…” said Mabel.

“So do I, see you guys later” said Wendy as she walks away while yawning.

Everyone starts leaving while Nate and Lee are struggling to carry Thompson who was sleeping.

Dipper looks down and said “Fine then…”

~~~

**_Late at Night_ **

Kaneki, Hinami, Tsukiyama, Eto, Touka, and Ayato continue to watch the stars.

“Hey guys, I’m here!” said Hide in a trench coat and fedora.

“Hide what was keeping you?” said Kaneki smiling.

“Who cares! Your pet’s here and now let’s fuckin’ dance!” shouted Ayato.

“Hey! I’m no pet I’m his friend…with benefits” said Hide angrily.

“I hate to agree with him but Ayato is right… We better dance” said Kaneki cracking his finger.

 “ _Commençons_ ” said Tsukiyama happily.

Everyone else puts on their masks and their kakugans shows.

Kaneki and Eto are the only ones each with one kakugans, not that anyone minds.

They ripped of their robes. Kaneki is wearing his skintight black latex bodysuit, Hinami is in her pink lacy lingerie dress, Tsukiyama is in his red booty shorts, Eto’s body was completely covering in bandages, Touka is in her black strapless bra, thong and knee-high stockings, Ayato is in his black boxers, and Hide is wearing the spike dog collar and assless chap and underwear.

“Oh la la! _charmant_! I love your outfit Kaneki!” said Tsukiyama waving his hand at his face.

Kaneki rolled eyes…

“Hide made me wear this” said Kaneki.

“Oh c’mon Kaneki you know you love it!” said Hide.

Kaneki sighs since Hide is always right about him…

Everyone (except Hide) had their kagunes come out. Everybody did their own unique style of erotic dancing.

Ayato runs and jumps in circle, his ass moving up and down and his wing-like ukaku flaps forward and back radiantly and shooting his sparkling rc “bullets” at the sides of his path.

Touka did the same but her breasts jiggles and she moves her wing-like ukaku up and down beautifully.

Eto does a belly dance and her belly and breasts move in a slow and hypnotic way as she removes her bandages slowly while her monstrous ukaku moves in a threatening way.

Tsukiyama dances ballet elegantly and seemly delicately and his extremely sharp ribbon-like koukaku that is around his arm shines charmingly in the moonlight.

Hinami skips and spins innocently as her lingerie moves up showing her panties while waving her lovely butterfly winglike koukaku and scorpion tail like rinkaku very slowly.

Kaneki thrusts in the air with his hands on the back of his head and his scaly tentacles like rinkaku moves in different directions and he slap his own ass.

Despite being human and having no kagune, Hide makes up for it by showing how hyper he is, dancing lewdly like an erotic dancer in a nudie bar would, shaking his manly bits, touching allover his body and starts going down on all fours.

Kaneki grabs Hide with his red tendril and brings him and Hide moves his butt close to Kaneki's crotch giving him a lapdance. Tsukiyama starts dancing towards Kaneki, gets behind him and their kagunes starts touching each other while Touka runs around them making sure they don’t leave the spot. Ayato wraps his kagune around him and starts spinning around Hinami making sure she stays there. Eto uses her kagune to push Touka and Tsukiyama away and gets behind Kaneki.

“Hey! I saw him first wait your turn!” shouted Tsukiyama pushing Eto away only for him to get push to the ground.

“It’s rude to interrupt my dance! Eto!” snapped Touka angrily.

“Well I’m the kakuja here! And he’s the kakuja! I go first!” giggled Eto childishly as she threating them with her ukaku.

“Oh it’s on bitch!” said Touka seductively storming towards her.

Tsukiyama walks towards them angrily.

“Yes! Sexy ghoul fight!” said Hide excitedly as Kaneki is caressing his bare chest.

Kaneki is smiling lewdly under his zipper mask and his eyes widen and looks to what Ayato and Hinami are about to do. Ayato is straddling Hinami and his ukaku is pinning her koukaku to the ground while he is holding her rinkaku.

“Remember Ayato! Hinami is a virgin so be gentle or I’ll eat you!” threatened Kaneki darkly.

“Fine! But I get to top you when it’s my turn to fuck you!” said Ayato as he is riping off Hinami’s panties.

“We’ll see” said Kaneki seductively as he humps a moaning Hide.

“Hey! I loved this panties” said Hinami.

“I’ll buy you new ones, babe” said Ayato.

Touka and Eto are fighting with their ukakus and their breasts are pressing against each other while Tsukiyama is biting at them.

~~~

Unknowing to the ghouls in heat, there are hidden cameras everywhere Ford is hiding in one of the trees holding a video camera.

“Yes…yes” whispered Ford.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XD so what do you think of this chapter...


	4. Mating Night 1 Part 1 of 2 (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mating begins!
> 
> (Warning: Ford being a pervert)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so there's smut but beware Ford is being a perv

Ford chuckles lewdly.

"And it begins..." he muttered.

~~~

Kaneki is thrusting inside of Hide while one of his red tendrils is inside the human’s mouth and the other tendrils are on Hide’s sensitive nipples and erected cock. Tsukiyama, Touka and Eto were clawing, impaling biting and using their kagunes at each other over Kaneki. Kaneki feels that he’s close, he smells that Hide’s about to come and removes his tentacle from his mouth.

“AAAAH FUCK I’M GONNA COME!!!” moaned Kaneki.

“ME TOO HMMMM AAAAAAAH” screamed Hide as Kaneki filled his hole with his come and Hide comes on the floor.

Just after Kaneki and Hide comes together. Tsukiyama falls down and Touka and Eto were smiling. They are all beaten up but Touka and Eto remind standing as they all healed quickly.

“We won Tsukiyama we get Kaneki before you…” said Touka.

Tsukiyama crossed arms.

“Fine, but patience will only increase _ma passion_ ” said Tsukiyama.

Eto giggles, after a quick rest and the girls get to Kaneki and Hide.

“It’s our turn” said Eto seductively and she’s now completely naked.

“I’ll go easy on you but I can’t promise anything” said Touka ripping off her bras and panties.

“Fine girls” said Kaneki as he pulls out of Hide.

~~~

"Yes!" muttered Ford.

~~~

“Ok Hinami, I haven’t done this before but please don’t tell anyone I’m a virgin…” whispered nervously Ayato to Hinami’s ear.

“Ayato there’s no shame in being a virgin” whispered Hinami.

“Look, I don’t want to be seen as a bottom ghoul and I want to be the dominant one for once, so I’m begging you to not tell anyone and just let me top” whispered Ayato.

“Ok then, your secret is safe with me and let me remove my lingerie dress before you rip it off like my panties” said Hinami blushing and smiling.

Ayato sighs in relief as Hinami removes her lingerie.

“Alright then” said Ayato.

~~~

"Alright!" chuckled Ford lowly.

~~~

Eto is straddling Kaneki while Touka is rubbing her breasts on his back, Hide is thrusting into Touka’s ass, Tsukiyama is taking his frustration on Hide roughly thrusting inside the human and their kagunes are touching each other and all over their bodies. Ayato is thrusting into Hinami doggy-style and his ukaku is restraining her koukaku and rinkaku.

“Tsukiyama, if you eat him, I’ll eat you!” said Kaneki between moans.

“I won’t my Kaneki, I promise” said Tsukiyama as his wounds rapidly heal.

Eto rides on Kaneki’s member and Kaneki’s tendril is inside her ass while Touka is clawing on his back as Kaneki’s red tendril is pounding her pussy. Hide licks Touka’s neck the closest he could since Touka is retraining him with her surprisingly silky kagune and the feel of that ukaku arouses the human even more. While it feels good on his sensitive parts of his skin, it was protection to prevent Tsukiyama from going at the human body parts if he lost control.

~~~

"Now do the claiming bite!" muttered Ford.

~~~

Touka then takes a bite from the spot between Kaneki’s neck and shoulder.

“AAAW YES!!!” moaned Kaneki as Touka licks the bite mark.

“OH YOU ARE SUCH MAN-WHORE!!!” shouted Touka.

Eto clawed into Kaneki chest making him moaned loudly.

“You like that man-slut…” whispered Eto as she licks his blood.

“Yessss ooooooh” said Kaneki.

~~~

"Ooooh such dominatrixes!" said Ford.

~~~

Hide grabs Touka’s breasts.

“Your tits are awesome” said Hide.

“If you keep being like that, I’m showing you why everyone called me The Rabbit” said Touka seductively.

Hide chuckles and he moans suddenly.

“AAAH YES TSUKIYAMA RIGHT THERE RIGHT THERE!!!” shouted Hide.

Tsukiyama smiles darkly and licks Hide’s ear.

“I love that you smell just like Kaneki, Human” whispered Tsukiyama.

Hide’s eyes widen and he shrugs.

“Ah, what the heck, it’s an orgy” thought Hide.

Eto is screaming pleasurably when she made Kaneki’s member found her g-stop and she caresses the red tendril pounding into her ass. Despite resting, Touka squeezes Kaneki’s nipples really hard, he comes inside Eto as he screams pleasurably. Hide comes inside of Touka’s ass, her kagune let Hide go as the human pulled out of her and Kaneki removes his kagune from Eto’s and Touka’s holes.

“That was great Kaneki…” whispered Eto to her ear.

“GET OFF OF HIM! HE’S MINE NOW BITCH!!!” shouted Touka pushing Eto away.

~~~

"Yeah! You tell her young lady!" said Ford.

~~~

Touka puts Kaneki’s cock inside her mouth and starts sucking.

“Aaaah Touka!” said Kaneki and he felt Tsukiyama’s kagune around his neck.

Tsukiyama gets inside of Kaneki and one Kaneki gets erected again, Touka starts riding him roughly.

Kaneki puts a tendril inside Touka’s ass and Tsukiyama’s ass. Another tendril wraps around Tsukiyama’s neck in payback for wrapping his kagune around his neck.

“ _Merveilleux!_ ” shouted Tsukiyama excitedly.

“Shut the fuck up and just fuck me already you creep!!!” threatened Kaneki in a low voice.

“You AAAAH heard him trash! hmmmm” said Touka.

Tsukiyama mentally shrieks in excitement and does want Kaneki ordered.

~~~

"Oh yes! I'm putting that hybrid's quote in my erotica!" whispered Ford loudly

~~~

Eto pins Hide to the ground and smiles childish yet darkly.

“Ummm could yet be gentle?” asked Hide nervously.

Eto thinks and looks down on Hide.

“I stay on top and you don’t talk” she purred.

“Deal!” said Hide.

She begins to ride on Hide’s cock.

~~~

"Hehehe" muttered Ford.

~~~

“You like that don’t you naughty girl! You like that don’t you slut! You fucking love that don’t you!” whispered Ayato lewdly between pants to her ear.

“A-aaah, Y-yes” moaned Hinami softly whose face is red.

“Say my name! C’mon say my fucking name!” shouted Ayato.

“A-AYATO!!!” she screamed.

“OOOOOH FUCK YEAH!!! YEAH!!! YEAH!!! YEAH!!!” shouted Ayato as he pounds harder.

“Hmmmm yes! Right there!” screamed Hinami.

Ayato comes deeply inside Hinami and she climaxed after.

~~~

"Aaah yes, This is hot" said Ford

~~~

After Ayato popped Hinami’s cherry, he pulled out. The ex-virgins pants and Hinami quickly recover from her high while Ayato is resting a bit waiting to get his strength back. Eto gets off of Hide and falls asleep on the soft grass. The human walks over to Ayato and Hinami. Hide and Hinami then both take a quick nap.

Ayato regains his stamina and walks towards Touka, Kaneki and Tsukiyama.

“Alright guys hurry up!” demanded Ayato.

“Almost done! Bro” said Touka.

“SAY MY NAME ASSHOLE SAY MY FUCKING NAME!!!” Touka shouted at Kaneki.

“Touka!” panted Kaneki.

“Can’t hear you louder!” said Touka.

“Touka please be kind---” Tsukiyama got interrupted.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU HYPOCRITICAL TRASH” shouted Touka.

“TOUKA!!!” screamed Kaneki as he comes inside her.

“FUCK YES!!!” screamed Touka when she reaches her climax.

“ _OUI OUI OUI_!!!” cried Tsukiyama as he reaches his orgasm.

~~~

"Aaah yeah..." said Ford.

~~~

Tsukiyama pulls out and he lays down while Touka gets off and she lays down to rest.

Afterwards, Tsukiyama walks over to Hinami who is slowly waking up.

“ _Ma_ _petite fleur_ ” said Tsukiyama and he suddenly feels a hit on his shoulder.

He looks and see an RC “bullet” and behind he sees Touka.

“I’m joining in, so you be nice to her…” whispered Touka to his ear.

“Very well then” said Tsukiyama smirking darkly.

~~~

"Sweet" said Ford.

~~~

Meanwhile, Ayato and Kaneki are staring at each other down.

“Ok Kaneki it’s my turn! I’ll be top” said Ayato.

“WE’LL SEE ABOUT THAT” said Kaneki threatening him with his rinkaku.

“OK YOU FUCKING ASKED FOR IT!!!” said Ayato threatening him with his ukaku.

~~~

“Ooooh, here comes the best part!” chuckled Ford as he continues to videotape the orgy and unzips his pants.

~~~

Meanwhile

Yomo, Itori, and Uta are completely naked standing together and had their kagunes out.

“So Yomo ready to get on your knees and beg for my cock?” said Uta.

“Shut up you Son of a bitch” muttered Yomo.

“Ok, are we going all the way or what?” said Itori crossing her arms and have a bored face.

Fiddleford is hiding behind the bush videotaping the threeway in action and he laughs quietly.

“C’mon start now” whispered the old man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is the continuation of the orgy and meanwhile Fiddleford is recording a ghoul threeway


	5. Mating Night 1 part 2 of 2 (smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3-way begins and the orgy continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY I TOOK SO LONG!!! I REALLY WANT TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER AND PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF THIS ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH

“Ok you lose Yomo… now stand on your knees and beg like a bitch!” demanded Uta.

“I’m not giving up!” shouted Yomo standing up and jumps him.

~~~

McGucket laughs and whispered “Now to zoom in the camera”

And he did it.

~~~

**_An hour later_ **

Yomo is pinned to the ground by Itori while Uta is holding his legs thrusting inside of him. Their kagunes are preventing Yomo’s kagune from fighting back…

“Why are you doing this Itori?” muttered Yomo angrily.

“You know we’re from the Clowns Yomo” giggled Itori.

“What do you think is gonna happen?” said Uta coldly.

“You cheating assholes…” muttered Yomo as he struggle to get up.

“Well technically there’s no rules in this 3-way” laughed Itori.

“Fighting will only make it worst for you” said Uta darkly as he pounds into the larger ghoul as punishment.

Itori laughs sadistically while Yomo grunts.

~~~

McGucket snickered and quietly zooms in his camera.

~~~

“Hey… Uta I want him inside me now” said Itori softly.

“Alright then” said Uta as he got off.

Before Yomo was going to get the upper hand, Uta uses his kagune to restrain him.

“Don’t be such an idiot Yomo…” Uta whispered to Yomo’s ear.

Itori straddles on Yomo and rides on his cock while Uta is putting his cock deep inside him. Yomo bites his lip as Uta is sucking on Yomo’s neck. Yomo restrains his moans even when Uta starts biting his neck hard and thrusting in roughly.

“Don’t hold in your sweet sounds Yomo… the more you’re quiet the more I’ll be rough” whispered Uta as he bites down on Yomo’s flesh and swallows down…

Yomo keeps his mouth close as Uta claws into his chest…

“Heh, you’re getting tight there… did that hurt?” said Uta in mock concern.

Yomo refused to response and he gasps at the feeling of being in Itori while Uta is inside him at the same time…Uta begins to start biting Yomo’s muscular neck…He swallow a part of Yomo’s flesh…

“Disgusting…” muttered Uta as he lick Yomo’s ear.

“This is fucking good! I’M REALLY WET” panted Itori.

“So you won’t cry out huh… time to bring in the big guns…” muttered Uta.

A kagune enters Yomo while Uta’s member is still inside him. Yomo screams as he cums inside of Itori and a single tear comes out…

“That’s what I though” chuckled Uta.

Itori laugh along.

“…C-curse you…” whimpered Yomo angrily.

Uta comes deeply inside of Yomo and he pull out his cock and his kagune…

~~~

McGucket laughs quietly… he then gasped…

“I hope my wife don’t find out” he looks around fearfully.

~~~

Back with Stanford he is watching the orgy holding the camera with one hand and his other hand is…somewhere else

“Alright another hot fight…” said Ford lewdly.

~~~

Kaneki and Ayato are wrestling naked to the ground viciously and filled with bloodlust …and actual lust…Muscles pressing against each other and ukaku and rinkaku cutting against each out…They are sweating and they show no sign of stopping. They are in a face-to-face position standing up…

“DAMN IT KANEKI LET ME BE TOP!!!” shouted Ayato struggling to push Kaneki down.

“YOU DON’T DESERVE TO DOMINANT ME!!! YOU’RE YOUR SISTER’S SHADOW!!!” chuckled Kaneki as he throws Ayato farther from him.

“IF TSUKIYAMA TOPS YOU THEN SO CAN I!!!” shouted Ayato getting up and begins shooting his crystal-like “bullets” at him.

Kaneki is dodging Ayato’s attacks.

“Be a good boy and submit! Don’t make me break 103 of your bones…” muttered Kaneki to Ayato’s ear.

“What are you my dad?” snapped Ayato jumps at Kaneki.

“When I win, you call me daddy” said Kaneki dodges again and slaps Ayato’s ass.

Ayato blushes and claws Kaneki’s chest.

“S-shut up! I won’t let you win me easy!!!” shouted Ayato.

“The hard way it is then” said Kaneki darkly smiling as he seductively licks his own blood.

~~~

Ford laughs sadistically.

“That naughty boy is gonna get it” he chuckled.

~~~

Kaneki is dodging Ayato’s attacks while smirking…

“High-speed ghouls get tired easily…” thought Kaneki.

Surely enough, Ayato stops attacking and begins to pant. Kaneki took his chance and prance on him. He wraps his rinkaku around the teen’s ukaku...

“I got you now naughty boy…” whispered Kaneki to Ayato’s ear.

Their bare chests pressing against each other…Ayato struggles to get Kaneki off of him as his body starts heating up.

“You’ve been a very bad boy…” cooed Kaneki as he cracks one of his fingers next to Ayato’s ear.

“You Bastard…” said Ayato angrily.

“Is that anyway to talk to Daddy baby boy? Tsk tsk tsk…” said Kaneki in mock disapproval…

“Don’t call me baby boy!” shouted Ayato.

“You’re Baby Boy and you call me Daddy…” said Kaneki in a low but threatening voice.

Ayato bared his teeth and closes his eyes really tight…

“Fine…daddy” muttered Ayato.

“Sorry what was that? Baby Boy” said Kaneki…he heard Ayato but he’s getting the teen to say it louder…Humiliating young bad boys always turns him on…

“Daddy” said Ayato softly.

“Can’t hear you! You have to talk louder, Baby Boy” said Kaneki.

“…Daddy” said Ayato outloud.

“Not loud enough Baby Boy” said Kaneki seductively.

Ayato death glares at Kaneki knowing exactly what the hybrid was thinking about. Wanting to embarrass him by calling the kakuja Daddy in front of everyone… Ayato sighs and takes a deep breath.

“Might as well as just get it over with…” thought Ayato.

“…DADDY!” cried out Ayato loudly.

“THAT’S A GOOD BOY” praised Kaneki kissing Ayato’s bare chest.

Touka is chuckling while she’s on Tsukiyama’s back who’s also laughing and Hinami is blushing…Eto is giggling quietly while Hide is chuckling weakly…

“Tomorrow… I am kicking his ass for making me do this in front of my sister…” thought Ayato angrily.

“I’m going to make you so sore baby boy” whispered Kaneki turning Ayato and making his butt stick in the air.

Kaneki spreads Ayato’s legs and puts his dick inside the teen slowly and slaps the teen’s ass really hard.

“GAH HEY!!!” snapped Ayato and glares back at Kaneki.

“Baby boy that’s for choosing the hard way AND CALL ME DADDY!!!” shouted Kaneki as he spanks him again.

Ayato groans and whispers to Kaneki…

“Daddy…”

Kaneki smirks and starts pounding hard inside of Ayato and the teen ghoul hold back his screams not wanting to give the hybrid the satisfaction of his submission…Kaneki then grabs Ayato’s member making him gasp as his dick twitches.

“Don’t hold back any sounds… I want to hear you sing baby boy” whispered Kaneki to Ayato’s skin as he spanks the teen’s ass…

Ayato hates that he’s being dominated and that it’s turning him on…

~~~

Ford chuckled darkly…

“That’s right! Keep spanking that naughty kid!” whispered Ford darkly.

~~~

Kaneki pounds inside of Ayato while spanking his ass and using his other hand lift Ayato’s black rabbit mask and force his mouth open in order to get him to make sounds…

Sure enough Ayato moans as Kaneki gets deeper inside him and holds his member to prevent him from coming.

Kaneki unzips his mask and bites Ayato’s shoulder and claws his chest…

“AAAAAAAAAH FUCK!!! DID YOU HAD TO DO THAT DADDY?” screamed Ayato.

Kaneki swallows the part of Black Rabbit’s flesh and licks the blood…

“Yes I do baby boy…” he whispered to the younger ghoul.

“I hate you so much daddy” said Ayato softly as he shoots some RC crystal bullets at him.

Kaneki glares at Ayato, he pull out the crystals and the teen attempts to jump the older ghoul but Kaneki pushes down Ayato, pins him with both his kagune and limbs and starts spanking him really hard…

“baby boy…YOU SHOULDN’T HAVE DONE THAT!!!” snapped Kaneki as he puts one of his tentacles inside of Ayato while his member is still in there…

Ayato screams… this is the first time a kagune is inside him… it’s both awesome and humiliating…

Kaneki begins to thrusting both his cock and one of his tentacle in the hole for some hours and comes inside multiple times …Ayato screams in pain and pleasure and is covered in the white creamy “milk”.

“Ayato… I’m going to come again…” whispered Kaneki and he pulls out his tentacle.

The hybrid’s “milk” refill Ayato’s hole, pulls out and the teen starts leaking from his hole come and a little bit of blood coming out of it…Kaneki then starts stroking the teen’s balls…the younger ghoul is biting his lip and closing his eyes…

“Can’t he go any faster? He’s doing this on purpose…” thought Ayato in annoyance.

Kaneki turns Ayato back to his back and the red tentacles are still restraining him as Kaneki begins licking and rubbing his cock.

Ayato moans loudly and Kaneki puts his cock inside his mouth and starts sucking…Ayato comes in the hybrid’s mouth and Kaneki swallows every drop…

Kaneki lends down to Ayato and whispers in his ear…

“I hate you…” muttered Ayato who is now sore and is about to rest…

“Sorry about this Ayato, and you just be glad you didn’t get Nico or Noro or Jason for your first season and that I didn’t turn into the Centipede…” said Kaneki.

“Don’t even say these **assholes’ names**!!! And let me sleep right now!!!” whispered Ayato angrily.

~~~~

“And cut… Now to check on the others” smirked Ford looking into his laptop.

~~~~

Tsukiyama is thrusting inside of Hinami gently while caressing her small breasts and Touka is biting on the Gourmet’s neck and rubbing her breasts on his back. The teen wraps her koukaku and rinkaku around Tsukiyama’s kagune and Touka’s as she moans softly.

“I love how gentle you are” whispered Hinami.

“Thank you _ma petite dame_ ” said Tsukiyama.

“He has to be… Hinami” said Touka and Tsukiyama glares at her.

~~~

Afterwards… Kaneki is about to sleep on Tsukiyama between Hide and Touka while Ayato is at Kaneki’s legs and is sleeping between Eto and Hinami…

"That was a great night...the next night we should go do this in our kakuja forms Kaneki" said Eto and she yawns...

"Maybe I will... maybe I will" said Kaneki softly...

"Kaneki...I'm looking forward to that" whispered Hide.

"Just remember to submit to the Centipede Hide... I don't think he likes resistance..." whispered Kaneki.

Minutes later after everyone kisses each other good night...they all sleep on the soft grass under the trees and stars...

~~~

“Cut and that concludes night 1” said Ford as he zips up his pants.

He picks up the ice chest and sneaks to leave it there…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Which ghouls will be the type that will get REALLY ANGRY when anyone interrupt their mating rituals?


	6. Day After Night 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayato and Touka are having an inappropriate conversation in public while Kaneki, Hide, Tsukiyama and Hinami are in the diner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if this is funny?
> 
> Every ghoul and Hide refer to each other by nicknames or something that's not their name to protect their reputation and for their safety

_(The next day)_

At the town, Dipper and Mabel are walking through the town with Wendy, Lee, Nate, Thompson, Tambry and Robbie. Dipper and Mabel notices people everywhere wearing masks…Dipper notices that Wendy glares at them with disapproval…

“Um… why so many people are wearing masks? Is there another Summerween or something?” said Dipper.

“No, I think it’s a bondage co--” before Tambry says anything else she gets elbowed by Wendy…

“DON’T SAY IT TAMBRY!” shouted Wendy.

“Actually it’s rumored to be a cannibalistic cult” said Thompson.

Tambry rolled eyes.

“What!? I’m serious!” said Thompson seriously.

“Anyway we don’t talk these guys at all…they are serious jerks…” said Lee.

“I think they’re cool” said Robbie.

“So do I” said Tambry.

“But seriously these tourists are jerks” said Nate.

“Hey these two people over-there have really cute bunny masks! They must be nice people” shouted Mabel pointing at Touka and Ayato on the bench who are drinking coffee cups…

“When I see that manwhore, I’m gonna put my fist up his asshole for humiliating me!” shouted the Black Rabbit.

“Shut the fuck up you fucking dumbass brother, at least you don’t have that sadistic Jason sticking his dick up your asshole last night…” said the White Rabbit with disinterest.

“DON’T MENTIONED THAT SON OF A BITCH JASON TO ME BIG SISTER!!! and easy for you to say White Rabbit! you make him your bitch!!! AND HE LETS THAT FUCKING SISSY RICH GUY PUT HIS DICK UP HIS ASS?” shouted Ayato.

“Well at least you top that girl Black Rabbit! Now shut the fuck up!” said Touka who punches his brother’s chest.

“I can’t believe I let you go to Gravity Falls with me…” said Ayato.

“It wasn’t a choice! I’m just making sure you don’t end up a cumslut sex slave for the fucking Aogiri dumbass!” said Touka crossing her arms.

“Like that’s gonna fucking happen to me you bitch! I can fucking take care of myself!” shouted Ayato.

“If it’s all up to you we would’ve stay stranded on that desert on the way here…You know I don’t like those assholes at the desert…” said Touka.

“Are you still mad that you have to let that fatass ugly trucker take pictures of your melons?!” shouted Ayato.

“I’m not proud of that but I don’t regret it! It was either that or he gets takes pictures of your sausage...” said Touka.

“HE W-WHAT?!” shouted Ayato as he then begins to shivers in disgust…

The teens all stared with wide eye while Mabel and Dipper were covering their ears…

“Well that ruined bunnies for us…” said Mabel in shock.

“Bunnies were ruined for me a long time ago as soon as I watch that mating season documentary Mabel…” said Dipper seriously…

“Also why would a trucker want pictures of fruits or meat?” said Mabel confusedly.

Dipper and the teens awkwardly look at each other…

“You know what… at least I got laid… I’m gonna message everyone that I lost my virginity!” said Ayato lewdly as he takes out his cellphone.

Touka rolled eyes and muttered “Boys…”

Ayato and Touka eyes widen when they sniff the air.

“Oh no it’s mom and dad!!! THEY’RE COMING” whispered Ayato.

“SH-SHIT!!! THEY CAN’T SEE US HERE!!!” whispered Touka.

Both rabbits runaway really fast.

“Wow they are fast!” said Dipper…

 _“…a little too fast for humans”_ muttered Dipper suspiciously.

~~~

At the Greasy’s diner

“Gees these people always order their coffee black or water and they never get any grub” said Lazy Susan walking through the diner.

Kaneki with his creepy eyepatch mask holding hands with Hide who is wearing a fox-mask walking in. They sat at a table and Hide is looking at the menu.

“Eyepatch! Isn’t this place is cool!? We should definitely come back for a winter vacation!” said Hide.

“I don’t know Fox…I’ve seen some pretty weird things here” said Kaneki.

~~~

The Day Before Night 1

_Kaneki and Hide are in the bus, the hybrid is looking out the window while his human lover is on the phone with his overprotective mother…_

_“Yes mom! It’s just a camping trip! It’s just a normal camping trip! We’re not doing anything illegal!! Yes I have the sunscreen! Yes I have toothbrush and floss! Yes I have extra underwear! Yes I have the switchblade! NO WE DON’T HAVE DRUGS!!!” shouted Hide._

_Kaneki saw a flying eyeball looking at him at the window..._

_“Hide?” said Kaneki._

_“Kaneki not now! I’m on the phone with my mom!” whispered Hide loudly who isn’t looking at Kaneki._

_Kaneki gives the flying eyeball a threatening look scaring it away…_

_“Mom! I keep telling you that we are not going do drugs!!!” screamed Hide._

_Kaneki rolled eyes._

Mating Night

_Kaneki is on his way to the breeding grounds when he sees gnomes passing by… The little men all saw Kaneki and when they all saw Kaneki’s ghoul eye… they screamed._

_“OH NO A GHOUL!!! I FORGOT THAT TONIGHT THAT GHOULS MATING SEASON BEGINS!!! EVERYBODY RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!! EVERY GNOME FOR HIMSELF!!!” screamed Jeff._

_All the gnomes run far into the forest in different directions while screaming._

_One running gnome screams “SHMEBULOCK!!!!”_

This morning

_Kaneki was sleeping with the others peacefully…in his dream, he is as naked as he was in the wakening world surrounded by flowers dominating the black-haired version of himself and Sasaki while being dominated by Rize…_

_“HELLO CENTIPEDE!!!” shouted a one-eye triangle._

_Kuroneki screams as he covers himself and runs. Sasaki covers himself and awkwardly walks away. Rize angrily storms off…_

_“W-WHAT THE FUCK MAN!?” shouted Shironeki._

_“Language kid and anyway it’s been a long while since I’m in a ghoul’s dream… A ghoul/human hybrid that is!!! By the way my name is Bill Cipher” said Bill._

_“GO AWAY!!!” shouted Shironeki angrily._

_“Don’t you want to hear my request?” said Bill._

_“LEAVE RIGHT NOW!!!” shouted Shironeki threatening him with his kagune._

_Bill’s eye widen and he laughed in realization._

_“Oh you’re just angry because of your active hormones… well have fun being crazy!” said Bill as he disappears._

_When Kaneki wakes up…_

_“Ok it’s a dream” said Kaneki when he notices the writing on his hand_

**_The Dream is Real-Bill_ **

_Kaneki is freaked about that and he sees more writing on his wrist._

**_Look what I did to your other hand_ **

_Kaneki nervously looks at his other hand…Kaneki then gets an annoyed look on his face when he sees a drawing of a turkey…_

**_Look! A Turkey!_ **

_“Seriously?” muttered Kaneki…_

~~~

“We’re weird too Eyepatch, and the stuff you seen is probably your hormones messing with your head…” said Hide crossing his arms and his phone starts ringing… He checks it…

“Oh it’s my mom again… I’ll answer later” muttered Hide putting the phone on mute.

“Fox what if it’s an emergency?” said Kaneki with concern.

“You don’t know my mom Eyepatch, She’ll probably ask again if I’m abusing drugs… She doesn’t understand the meaning of vacation…I come here because I need a vacation from the **_fucking boring squares_** I called my family” said Hide in annoyance.

Lazy Susan comes to their table.

“May I take your order?” she asked she notices Kaneki’s creepy mask...

"Great another **_sex freak_** " thought Susan sarcastically.

"What's with **_her eye_**?" thought Kaneki curiously...

“I just want a coffee” said Kaneki.

The waitress rolled her eyes… “Let me guess black?”

Kaneki nodded…

“And what about you sir? Your coffee black too?” said Susan.

“Nope! I want to try the pancakes with bacon and some hash browns and the orange juice” said Hide.

“Ok sir!” said the waitress happily as she walks away.

“So Eyepatch, what are you planning to do tonight?” said Hide innocently.

“It’s a surprise Fox” whispered Kaneki seductively as he put his arm over Hide’s shoulders.

“Ooh, I love you so much!” whispered Hide.

“ _Bonjour_ my dear Kaneki” whispered Tsukiyama to Kaneki’s ear from behind his seat.

“Damn it Gourmet! I thought I told you not to talk to me in the daytime!” shouted Kaneki.

“Here we go…” muttered Hide in annoyance.

“Oh don’t be so cruel _mio caro amante_ ” said Tsukiyama seductively rubbing the hybrid’s shoulders.

“Not in here trash!” said Kaneki threateningly.

“Big Brother!” said Hinami comming to the table cheerfully.

“My baby sister!” said Kaneki cheerfully as he pushes Tsukiyama away.

“Can I join you?” she asked.

“Sure” said Kaneki.

“Mommy! Daddy! I found some seats!” cheered Hinami sitting next to Kaneki.

“We’re coming honey” said Ryouko as she and Asaki are comming towards the table.

Ryouko and Asaki sit in front of Kaneki, Hide, and Hinami.

“So... sweetie I’ve been meaning to ask... Did you found your mate yet?” asked Ryouko cheerfully.

Asaki blushes and looks away while Hinami nods happily.

“Yes, He’s the Black Rabbit!” she whispered cheerfully.

Asaki facepalm and Ryouko gasped in fear. Hinami’s parents then glared at Kaneki...

“Oh no...” said Kaneki.

"Oh my" laughed Tsukiyama gently.

"Um... I'm gonna see what my mom wants" said Hide awkwardly as he takes out his phone and sees that it's ringing again.

"Hey mom... HOW MANY TIMES TO DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU **_I AM NOT TAKING DRUGS_**!!!" shouted Hide to the phone.

~~~

At the breeding grounds in daytime…

Preston Northwest is with a man holding a blueprint and other people are there. There are construction equipment everywhere…

“Yes this place will be perfect for a luxurious resort!” said Preston.

“Um…Sir… I think someone had _fun_ …” said a man pointing at some boxers and panties in front of them…

Preston twitches an eye in disgust… “Teenagers…” he muttered

“Hey I found some girl’s bra!!!” shouted a man excitedly holding a black bra.

“AAAAAAH!!! THERE’S SOME BLOOD THERE!!!” screamed a woman seeing the mess of dried blood near that tree.

They didn’t noticed Eto up a tree looking at them…

“So they dared to disrupt the mating ritual huh? The others will love to heard about this” she giggled sadistically as she jumps from tree to tree.

~~~

Back at the basement, Ford sees in the cameras of what they are planning to do…

“That is not good” he muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The one part where Bill wrote a message on Kaneki's hands are from that funny deleted scene from Gravity Falls where he wrote on Dipper's hands.


	7. Retaliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghouls are counterattacking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took long on this

Stanford is pacing looking stressed out. And Dipper notices as he walk in the living room…

“What to do… What to do” muttered Stanford.

“U-um Uncle Ford, are you ok?” asked Dipper.

“A-aah, e-everything’s fine Dipper! I am just thinking really hard today” said Ford nervously.

“Ok what’s on your mind?” asked Dipper.

“A-ah I can’t really tell you…You’ll regret asking me what it’s about” said Ford.

Stanley walk in the room noticing that Ford is looking really nervous.

“Hey Ford, did something try to eat you?” he said while rolling his eyes.

“Stanley there you are! Now come to basement we need to talk now” said Ford.

“Why would I do that?!” said Stanley crossing his arms glaring at him.

“Stan this is between life and death or **something must worst**!” said Ford seriously.

Dipper’s eyes widen.

“Ok fine!” said Stan following his twin downstairs.

“Grunkle Ford aren’t you going to tell me anything?” asked Dipper.

“Sorry Dipper this is between me and Stanley” said Ford with apologetic eyes.

“First the weird noises at night, then the masked tourists, all the creatures seems scared of the masked tourists and now my grunkles are acting weird…what is going on?” thought Dipper.

“…Well, I’m going to **_the bottom of this_** ” said Dipper seriously.

~~~

“Ok brother what problem you have this time?” said Stanley crossing arms.

“Ok before I tell you the problem, you’re aware of the ghoul mating season correct?” asked Stanford.

Stanley gives him a very disgusted look.

“Yeah! If they weren’t so strong and cannibalistic! I would have kick all these weirdos out of here!” said Stanley.

“Well, at least I don’t have to explain the ghouls… um so you see Preston Northwest is doing a construction site on their main mating ground” said Ford.

“And should I care?” said Stanley smiling at the thought of all the ghouls never coming to Gravity Falls again.

“Stanley! This is serious, there’s about at least **_150 ghouls here or more!_** YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT HAPPENS WHEN ANYONE OR ANYTHING INTERRUPTS THEIR MATING PROCESS?!”

Stanley eyes widen…

“Oh man… Now I remember, one time when I was younger I barely escape from this freaky guy when I tried to get him and his lady to break it up…” said Stanley with a grossed out.

“Exactly! And now Preston Northwest is **_building a resort on the largest ghoul mating ground in Oregon_**! And the worst part is **40% of them are in their 1 st heat and _6 of them are kakujas_**! Do you see the problem now?!” said Stanford seriously.

“… ** _We’re fucked_** ” said Stanley in realization.

“That’s right…” said Stanford.

“What a sec…” said Stanley noticing the stacks of tapes with labels suspiciously…

“S-Stanley wait!” said Stanford nervously.

“Tail Sex! Naked Dance! 69! 87! Tentacles! Fight Mating! Ghouls Gone Wild! Naughty Delinquents! Slimed!” said Stan in so much shock that he can’t bring himself to read the other labels.

Stanley look at an embarrassed Stanford.

"You have a sick mind Ford" said Stanley glaring at his brother with judgement

"It's for research Stan!" lied Stanford.

“Sure it is…” said Stanley sarcastically.

“Let’s drop the subject right now! SO are you going to help me sort this out before Preston makes a huge mistake or not?!” said Stanford.

“Ok Fine I’ll help you as long as it doesn’t involve me having to watch whatever these freaks do! you sick pervert!” said Stan angrily.

“I never want you involve in the 1st place! And the tapes are research!” shouted Ford.

“Suuure” said Stan sarcastically.

“1st the construction site, now my brother now knows my nasty festish… what else can go wrong?!” thought Ford.

 ~~~

(Nighttime)

Eto is smiling darkly as she leads the ghouls… All the ghouls glares at the construction site surrounding the main breeding ground…

“Well… what are we’re waiting for… LET’S DESTROY ALL OF THEM!!!” shouted Ayato.

“YEAAAAH!!!” shouted most ghouls as they rip throught the steel fence like a piece of paper.

Hide seems pretty reluctant as he follows Kaneki.

“Um Kaneki are you sure about this?” asked Hide nervously.

“They started this!” said Kaneki as he uses his rinkaku to break a buzzdozer in half.

Hide sighs, picks up a hammer and uses it to break some windows of construction vehicles…

Touka forcibly breaks the wheels off a backhoe.

Ayato jumps on the excavator and turns it upside down and rips the engine out.

Kaneki made a giant hole in a dump truck and knocks it over.

Hinami sighs and just watches them.

“Look someone left their beautiful car here…” chuckled Eto and she scratches the car’s side with her nails.

Everyone covers their ears in annoyance.

~~~

Kimi sighs as she watches Nishiki destroying a logging truck.

“Nishiki can we just have sex now?” said Kimi with a bored pout.

“In a minute!” said Nishiki as rip the engine out and throws into the darkness.

“ARGH!!! MY LEG!!!” screamed Chutzpar’s voice.

“THE FUCK YOU’RE DOING OVER THERE!!!”screamed Nishiki angrily.

“Fuck I’m screwed!” said Chutzpar.

The ghoul runs towards the Manotaur angrily.

~~~

Meanwhile, the clowns are either spray painting or drawing or writing on the trailers and motorhomes of construction workers while Yomo just watches.

“Um, Uta are you sure about doing that?” asked Yomo.

“I’ve done much worst, and if anything doing this is pretty boring, it will be more fun with human guts allover on their temporary homes…” said Uta.

Yomo sighs.

“Well it’s empty” said Itori as she drop the can.

She bite her finger and begins writing on the side of a motorhome with her own blood.

“I’M DONE!!!” cheered Roma showing a graffiti of the middle finger on a large fancy trailer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next will be smut


	8. Mating Night 2 part 1 of 2 (smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mating continues and Ayato gets payback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took long on this.
> 
> Jy here's what you've been waiting for...but I feel that it's not my best sex scene...I feel like it's my worst

Kaneki is between Touka and Eto… Kaneki thrusts inside Touka and while Eto fingers inside of Kaneki… Hide is masturbating as he watches the girls do his friend.

“Man...I hope I didn’t  **_jinx it by thinking this ..._ ** but this is the best camping trip ever...” thought Hide and he gets an orgasm the 2nd time.

Kaneki’s tendrils are roaming the girls’ lovely graceful bodies and their kagunes as well. Touka’s pussy is tingling in excitement as she feels him ramming inside.

~~~

(Meanwhile)

Ford chuckling as he look into the camera.

“Well, it looks like they solve the construction problem...  **_temporarily, there will be some serious issues later_ ** ...But I can deal with that tomorrow!” said Ford as he continues watching through the cameras.

~~~

After Touka climaxes… Kaneki gets out of her.

Suddenly Eto punches Kaneki to make him lay down and begins nibbling at his skin as Kaneki gasps.

When Touka restrain both his arms, Kaneki smiles liking where it was going as both girls nibbling on him which became painful bites. Eyepatch screams in enjoyment as the bites become more frequent.

~~~

Ford laughs excitedly.

“Yes! Can this be any better than this?!” he said.

~~~

Hide is rubbing his dirty bare feet on Tsukiyama’s cock.

“For a high-class guy...you have some pretty weird kinks...” said Hide who couldn’t believe Shuu talk him into doing this to him.

“Ooooh oui!” moaned out Shuu.

~~~~

“Yes!” shouted Ford under his breath.

~~~~

There was a very loud & hard smack on Kaneki’s butt.

“Ah! What the hell Touka” he gasped in displeasure.

“That’s for taking the last coffee cup at that restaurant today….and this”

Kaneki gets lightly smack on his cock making him moan in delight....

“Is for making my brother your bitch” said Touka making Kaneki smile.

“Hey I hear that sis you asshole!!!” shouted Ayato angrily between moans.

“Shut the fuck up dumbass bro!” shouted Touka.

His hands rubbing their breasts and each girl playing with Kaneki’s butt and cock.  

~~~

Ford chuckles pervertedly.

~~~

Ayato is thrusting into Hinami once again. He rubbing her clit and her inner thighs. Being rougher and louder than the previous night.

“A-ayato!” moaned Hinami.

“How am I doing girl?” said Ayato between grunts.

“It...feels amazing” whispered Hinami.

He thrusts harder inside of her. Hinami gasps feeling both pain and pleasure at the same time.

“Yeah I am getting better at this” said Ayato under his breath.

~~~

“Yeah that’s right black rabbit...pound into that girl and get that ego up you bad boy!” said Ford smiling.

~~~

Everyone is moaning, growing and hissing like animals.

Kaneki was worn out from Touka and Eto, there was cum and some blood everywhere…

Ayato sees how tired Kaneki was and begins to take advantage of the hybrid’s vulnerability while Tsukiyama and Hide come too. 

Ayato knees down between Kaneki’s legs and pick up them up.

“You’re lucky that I’m worn out this time you brat” growled Kaneki.

“It’s payback time you jerk!” said Ayato chuckling.

Ayato gets in Kaneki and roughly thrusts him as revenge for what happened in the previous night.

Kaneki moans loudly as Ayato is biting around his neck as he thrust.

Hide keeps his distinct for his own safety but watches...However Tsukiyama wants to get closer, Ayato begins to threatening him baring his teeth and pointing his kagune at him while Kaneki rolled his eyes.

Ayato growls at Tsukiyama as he pounds into Kaneki. 

“Please Ayato I wish to join” said Shuu.

“Wait your fucking turn trash! I’m just starting!” screamed Ayato angrily.

Kaneki groans as he looks at Hide and Tsukiyama. “My ass will be numb for weeks if I’m fully human...” thought Kaneki

“I’mma make you so sore that you’re gonna need to eat 5 of those gnomes or 20 fairies tomorrow for you to walk straight...” whispered Ayato.

“...Ok first of all, Gnomes and Fairies exist?...and ghouls eat them too?” said Hide raising an eyebrow.

~~~

“Oh...I almost forget to put in my journal that ghouls are predators of humans, gnomes & fairies...” said Ford and he continues watching the camera.

_ “When I’m done with you I’mma show your human pet how a real ghoul gets things done!” _

_ “Aaaaah! mmmm! you little asshole!” _

_ “Hey I’m not a pet!” _

“....Nice” said Ford happily.

~~~

Meanwhile,

Nishiki walks towards Kimi.

“Finally you’re back...um what’s at on your mouth?” asked Kimi pointing at sparklingly pink liquid & smashed wings on Nishiki’s lips.

“I don’t know but it was delicious” said Nishiki chuckling as licks his lips wiping his mouth. 

He wraps his arms around Kimi smiling lustfully at her and Kimi giggles playfully.

“Now where were we?” he said deeply.

~~~

Kaneki sighed and rolled eyes. He is secretly enjoying this but he’s trying his best not to let the younger Kirishima sibling know.

Ayato winks at Hide and Hide blushes goes behind the bushes but still watching them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if they're any flaws...
> 
> Also which ghoul you want to point out to the humans that the rock in the Mystery Shack is not an actual face?

**Author's Note:**

> ...What do you think so far? also put leave questions, reactions, or criticism
> 
> I always wanted to write about sex in a forest...


End file.
